1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for feeding and applying features to continuous webs, e.g. continuous stationery, reels of paper and other materials or items thereon.
2. Prior Art
Many types of machines are known for processing continuous stationery, for example printing, numbering, punching etc., in which the continuous stationery is fed through the machine and a processing step is carried out either while the continuous stationery is moving or during a dwell period. However, all such machines are designed to carry out only one particular processing step or a predetermined set of processing steps.